


We Are Real

by all-or-nothing-baby (BundleOfSoy)



Series: I Need You [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: But he's struggling, Cas is trying so hard, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester Poetry, Coda, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, M/M, POV Castiel (Supernatural), Poetry, Poor Castiel (Supernatural), Poor Dean Winchester, S15 ep03, Screw you Chuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 22:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BundleOfSoy/pseuds/all-or-nothing-baby
Summary: Dean can't see the point in anything anymore...Castiel tries to remind him.





	We Are Real

**Author's Note:**

> This just wrote itself.

Does he know?

.

Did he get it?

.

Answers are the rarest jewels

.

and asking questions is just mining.

.

Yes_ , We _ is helping those who can't help themselves;

.

Yes_ , We _ is killing evil;

.

Yes_ , We _ is family: a brother and our child—

.

all of that…

.

But does he know?

.

Did he get it?

.

Questions are my hammer

.

for breaking down walls that house answers.

.

Because_ We _ is also saving the other;

.

Because _ We _ is also hunting down love;

.

Because _ We _ is also him and me—

.

and all of that is _ us... _

_ . _

So, did he know?

.

And does he get it?

.

My love...

_ we are real. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading : )
> 
> Please leave kudos, it's really encouraging as a writer to know people enjoy your work.
> 
> And if you leave comment, I swear I'll get back to you eventually!
> 
> Lucy <3


End file.
